


A Little Favour

by DaydreamingIsValid



Series: Snas can sing [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depressed Sans (Undertale), F/M, Gen, I can totally see them as a friend group, Napstablook (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans & Naptablook & Shyren are Childhood Friends, Sans (Undertale) Can Sing, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Shyren (Undertale) Needs a Hug, can we make this trio a thing??, have you seen his fan voices?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingIsValid/pseuds/DaydreamingIsValid
Summary: Napstablook and Shyren were wondering if Sans was willing to do it.
Relationships: Mettaton & Napstablook & Shyren (Undertale), Mettaton & Napstablook (Undertale), Mettaton & Sans (Undertale), Napstablook & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Napstablook & Shyren (Undertale), Sans & Shyren (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans
Series: Snas can sing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750642
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	A Little Favour

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this because this idea wouldn't get out of my head >:O Sorry if it's bad.... This is a two part story btw

It was a very pleasant surprise to have Mettaton and his team staying at their home for a few days since they have a special performance for all of monsterkind and a few humans that were willing to join apparently. Sans was happy to see Napstablook and Shyren and was more than glad to spend the evening with them, the sky filled with wonderful vermillion hues as the sun was beginning to set. The three of them were having a nice picnic in Asgore’s large garden, the flora basking in the special red hue only exclusive during the sunset with the king’s warm cup of golden flower tea brewed for them,  accompanying the sweet taste of the tea was Toriel’s famous butterscotch-cinnamon pie known for its spicy yet luscious aroma. 

Shyren nudged Napstablook, making him blush a little, swinging her illicium to Sans’s direction and said skeleton who was enjoying the warmth of tea was too preoccupied to notice the silent quarrel of the couple. “....S-sans?”, Napstablook said after a few barely noticeable nudging competitions. 

A thought came to Sans’s mind, he gave Naps a more mischievous grin “what’s up? something  _ haunting  _ your mind?” 

The calm ambience was replaced with awkwardness for a few seconds until all of them laughed, though he admitted it was pretty bad, it’s good enough to make them smile.

“.....We wanted to ask you a favor….if you don’t mind-”

“of course i don’t naps'' he said before the ghost could cry.

“....o-ohhh….Well, the performance we’ll have is kinda different than normal. Mettaton said that we should invite a few monsters to perform as well to show our appeal to humans and make them accept us more and Shyren and I were wondering if you could join too since you used to perform for him back in the underground”

He raised his hands in his signature shrug.

“Sure, why not. Guess I can crack a few puns here and there but don’tcha already have the Snowdrake family do the joking?”

Shyren fiddled with her tiny hands. “W-we were wondering if you could sing, Sans…”, she said in a small, barely audible voice. Sans blinked a few times to fully process the sentence as a soft blue blush covered his face

_ “nope” _

She was taken aback by the quick answer. “W-what?”

“y-you heard me. nope, forgetaboutit. I rather tell a thousand of bad puns than sing”

Napstablook lowered his head in shame, he already knew the answer after all but still he thought… 

Magic tears were already leaking from his eyes. “oh….”

Shyren gave Naps a well-needed hug. “Hey...don’t cry”

_ god, he felt bad _

He chose to join the hug.“d-don’t cry, naps. please...why do you want m-me to sing anyways? i’m not that good. w-why don’tcha ask paps instead? He would love that.”

“Not that good, but Sans! You’re exceptional. We used to sing together when we were younger, remember? My s-sister always wanted to see you sing on a stage. She was the one who told us to ask you”. Shyren suddenly felt something powerful burn in her as she turned to face Sans, staring at him in the eye. “It would make me and my sister and Blookie very happy if you sing Sans! I’ll even listen to your horrible pun and pay your tab at Grillby's a-and if this is about your self-esteem Sans, you're not alone! I was scared to sing too but you talked me outta it!”. Her voice was gradually getting louder with each sentence.

She took a deep breath and purely out of impulse, knowing-fully-she’s-gonna-regret-it-and-spend-the-rest-of-her-life-rethinking-this-horrible-action-that-will-haunt-her-life-for-enternity, yelled. “WE’RE ALL DEPRESSED YOU BONEBAG SO GET YOUR S%IT TOGETHER AND JUST DO IT!”

Napstablook and Sans stared at Shyren in shock..? The siren took a few good deep breaths to calm herself. “....Please, stop lying to yourself Sans….I’m sorry for being selfish but you seem sad these days and i know you wanted this”. She was already crying. God, she wished her agent was here. “I-I just want you to be happy”, she mumbled.

The skeleton gave her a small giggle and wiped the tears from her face. “thanks Shy...you won’t stop until I say yes right?” 

She nodded.

“ok, I’ll sing”

Both Napstablook and Shyren smiled as they pulled Sans into another hug.

“Is everything alright, darlings?”, Mettaton’s voice spoke. They turned to see their family, wide-eyed and worried. This time Toriel spoke. “We heard yelling and were very worried.” 

Shyren let out a small squeak as her red became red in embarrassment, burying herself behind her ghostly boyfriend.

“Everything’s fine, Mettaton, everyone”, Napstablook laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who may have read my other fanfic MEMORYTALE, sorry that I haven't been updating but things have been hard for me and etc but I'll get back to it sooner or later (sorry for spouting useless nonsense)


End file.
